<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Night by Alhazred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317666">Long Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhazred/pseuds/Alhazred'>Alhazred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Established Relationship, Gangrel (Vampire: The Masquerade), Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kindred/Mortal, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhazred/pseuds/Alhazred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights in the small, arid Arizona city that Jason calls home usually aren't very stressful. Usually. Fortunately, the college kid Jason met when he first came to town and found a place to call Haven is more than willing to be an outlet for his stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNINGS</b><br/>Beyond the obvious content warning for gay dudes having sex, this makes an implication for what a certain aspect of sex is like for Kindred that you may find squicky. It’s not directly spelled out, but it may as well be. If you like your vampire sex to be inconvenience-free, you’ll probably be turned off by this. I only did a cursory glance through a couple of splatbooks to see if there’s hard canon about the specific details, so it may or may not be lore-compliant, anyway, but, after thinking about it way too much like a <i>total weirdo,</i> I just had the feeling Blush of Life wouldn’t ‘fix’ it. There’s a joke about the Giovanni in here somewhere.</p>
<p>This was part of a larger story that I’m working on, that I wanted to have more done with before I started posting it anywhere, and I decided not to have it go full-on hardcore smut, so I figured I could just tweak this and post it as its own thing.</p>
<p>Basically, this is 1900 words of porn with half of a character moment in the last 50.</p>
<p>Here’s a couple character blurbs since this wasn’t originally meant to stand alone:<br/>Jason Barnes is a Gangrel turned in Los Angeles around 2003 or 2004 just after all of that Ankaran Sarcophagus brouhaha while he was on his way home for leave while serving in the military. He has no clue who his sire was, and currently resides in a small city in Arizona, making a living as a private investigator. He’s a consensualist (he only feeds from someone who gives him permission to take their blood) with a herd composed of Sanguinarians who have no idea what he really is.<br/>‘Rusty’ isn’t Rusty’s real name but he’s had the nickname since grade school, he’s enrolled at the local community college after a car accident screwed up his leg and stopped his plans to enlist, is not part of the aforementioned herd, knows exactly what Jason is, and is not a ghoul.</p>
<p>...honestly, I wish I could draw, this (or rather, the larger story this is from) is probably the first fic I’ve ever done where literally everyone is an OC.</p>
<p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason opened the door and closed it behind him, practically before Rusty could even turn his head.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Rusty put the PS4 controller he was holding down, the pause menu of whatever he was playing casting a dull blue glow into the room.  “Started to worry-”</p>
<p>A part of Jason had gotten out of his car and walked to his apartment feeling like he was going to tell Rusty to just go home and sleep a few normal hours, that the night so far had just been too fucking much. That idea vanished as soon as Jason made eye-contact with him. After maybe a second, he practically stomped from the door to the chair Rusty was sitting in, wordless, with such intent that Rusty stopped talking and started to stand up.</p>
<p>Rusty didn’t have time to finish thinking if something might be wrong, or at least the kind of wrong he would’ve asked about; Jason grabbed him and kissed him hard, and he swore he felt his tongue brush on one of Jason’s fangs, but he didn’t have enough spare brain power to wonder if that had ever happened before or if Jason only bared them when he ate.</p>
<p>Jason’s re-animated lungs needed a break as much as Rusty’s living ones did, or so he felt like. They were both left breathing heavy, gasping for air only one needed. The kiss sent both of them from zero to rock-hard in seconds, and when Jason felt the tent in Rusty’s pants rubbing on his own, he didn’t wait for Rusty to say anything, he dropped to his knees. He let himself fall like dead weight, not stepping back first, almost shoving Rusty over, his hands already on Rusty’s belt.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Jase, what-”</p>
<p>Rusty’s words failed him for the second time when Jason swallowed his cock. There was no teasing, he took the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat, bobbing his head back and forth, almost leaving it entirely before taking the whole thing again several times, eventually switching to pumping half with his hand while he kept the rest in his mouth and got his tongue working. His other hand got a head-start on getting his own pants open.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” Rusty grabbed his head, but it was more to keep his balance than anything; he couldn’t have made Jason suck him any harder right now if he wanted. The feeling of Jason’s military-cut ginger hair under his hand didn’t last long, as his brain moved to much more important sensations.</p>
<p>Jason could feel Rusty shaking and he stood up, shoving Rusty backward as he wrapped his arms around him, picking him straight up and dropping him onto the bed. Rusty bounced once and Jason was yanking his shirt off before he was settled on the mattress, followed by his pants and boxer-briefs at once, finally getting rid of his socks.</p>
<p>With Rusty naked on his bed, Jason set about undressing himself with an equal lack of finesse. Once all of their clothes were in a mixed almost-pile on the floor, he grabbed Rusty’s hips and shoved him into the middle of the bed before climbing on top of him.</p>
<p>The grinding and the kissing didn’t last long. Some part of the mush passing for Jason’s brain wanted to go slower, treat him more gentlemanly, but it was a very small part, drowned out by Rusty’s scent in his nose, strong from the sweat that was just starting to form on his skin, drowned out by need for his lover that almost rivaled the need to eat when he was starving, <em>almost</em>. After he pulled his dogtags around so they hung from his back, he went for the nightstand and grabbed the lube, dumping a glob into his hand and slathering it all over his dick before the word ‘condom’ could pass through his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Jase,” Rusty managed to gasp again. It wasn’t in protest; even now, even with Jason acting like a fucking animal in heat and then-some on top of him, he thought… he knew Jason would stop if he really wanted to stop, especially considering how often Jason had warned him that for one of his ‘people,’ especially for… what did Jason say he was, he had to force himself to remember the word… especially for a Gangrel, ‘acting like an animal’ was <em>not</em> just an expression. The thought distracted him just enough that his legs were around Jason’s sides before he knew it.</p>
<p>The last ounce of self-control Jason had was spent pushing into Rusty slowly instead of all at once, maybe not as slowly as he would have gone otherwise, but slow enough. The noises Rusty made and the sight of Rusty’s body writhing underneath him were the only things in the world that existed outside of the feeling around his dick. Jason’s eyes hyper-focused on him as he pumped back and forth, back and forth, each thrust making Rusty move again, and that small part of Jason that could still pay attention was so glad Rusty still took care of himself after his accident because jesus fuck he was hot and watching his abs scrunch up and loosen or his arms tighten and slacken as he squirmed was so fucking good, just as good as the look on Rusty’s face or the feeling of Rusty’s hands desperately grabbing onto his back. Rusty was as much of a horndog and just as filthy as Jason was but right now, with Jason fucking him so hard that ‘fucking his brains out’ seemed like too tame of a description, he may as well have been the innocent, limping college kid he looked like when he had his clothes on.</p>
<p>Jason shifted around after who knew how long, stretching his legs back, planting his knees into the bed, pushing Rusty’s ass up more. Rusty’s legs didn’t go to Jason’s shoulders but wrapped around him further as he held on for dear life, his hands gripping Jason’s upper back like the freckles across his shoulders were handholds. Time may as well have stopped once Jason got back into a rhythm. Neither of them had any semblance of awareness outside of each other, and the only new information that entered Rusty’s mind came when Jason somehow fucked him even harder as the end approached.</p>
<p>When Jason came, it almost <em>hurt</em>, but if it did, it was too good to matter. It was easily the best load he’d shot since he’d been turned into a vampire, better than the first time he’d had sex after he’d finally admitted to himself that he liked men. Not better than when he fed at the end, nothing <em>could</em> be better, but it barely registered because like this, he got to keep looking at Rusty underneath him, watch Rusty tremble and hear him cry out and shoot so much jizz all over himself.</p>
<p>Jason collapsed on him, mentally exhausted in ways he couldn’t be physically. He was still inside, still with Rusty’s legs around him, his hips moving back and forth, just a little, of their own volition. His head started to clear, the miasma he had found himself in nowhere near as bad as losing control of the beast inside, and yet, still, it had been anything but weak.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” Rusty whispered right into his ear, still holding on tight, still trembling, “Holy fuck, Jase…”</p>
<p>With normalcy returning to Jason’s thoughts, so came regret over the loss of self-control. Not the kind that licks usually worried about, but still.  “I-I’m sorry, f-fuck, I’m s-sorry…”</p>
<p>“Sorry for what,” Rusty sounded like he could barely inhale enough air to talk, but hearing Jason stammer, let alone after what they’d just done, gave him the energy to speak, to make sure nothing was wrong. “That was fucking awesome, Jase, holy fuck…”</p>
<p>“I s-should’ve used a condom, they’re right fucking there,” Jason realized their fingers had intertwined at some point, and he squeezed Rusty’s hand tighter, “I s-should’ve… I shouldn’t have…”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Rusty spoke softly, and tugged at the back of Jason’s head so he would look up and they could see each other. “Jase, it’s okay, I know. You told me about it before we started fooling around, I’ve seen it, I know, it’s okay, it’s okay.” With Jason seemingly speechless over how Rusty was taking it in stride, he kept talking. “Yeah, it’s weird, but I don’t care, it’s worth it, you’re worth it, <em>that</em> was totally fucking worth it.” After another pause, Rusty added, “Also… my legs are getting a little sore.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Jason chuckled, his nerves calmer, his head briefly flopping down onto Rusty’s chest as he started to pull back, slowly, letting Rusty’s legs fall and shifting his weight back until he was out.</p>
<p>“I think I can get up without ruining your sheets,” Rusty said. He started moving, finally pulling his hand away from Jason’s. “It <em>does</em> feel different, I guess it’s not really a creampie, more like a raspberry pie.”</p>
<p>Jason just stared at him for a moment, but Rusty's nonchalance completely broke him and he burst into laughter. “Jesus, what!?”</p>
<p>The laughter was infectious, too, but Rusty still managed to get to his feet without incident. “See, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, you should take a shower fast,” Jason jabbed his thumb in the rough direction of his bathroom, “Before it clots, or something.”</p>
<p>Rusty suddenly went wide-eyed, “Your… it does that?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not really ‘mine,’ once it’s out of me,” Jason tried to smile. The finer points of vitae weren’t important at the moment. “It kinda… goes back to normal.”</p>
<p>After making another face, Rusty motioned his head towards the bathroom. “You’re not coming with?”</p>
<p>Jason suddenly felt uncomfortable kneeling on the bed, so he shifted around until his feet were on the floor and stood up as well. “The last time we tried that it was... awkward, remember?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but last time we were trying to have sex in the shower,” Rusty said, “This time we actually need a <em>shower</em>.”</p>
<p>“Good point,” Jason stretched out, before motioning for Rusty to lead the way.</p>
<p>Before that, Rusty asked, “You need to eat? Must’ve been a hell of a night. I mean, just a <em>guess</em>...”</p>
<p>Jason thought back to the bloodbags his coterie had gone through, grateful that his friends had such resources. “Would you believe I’m not hungry?”</p>
<p>It got a laugh out of Rusty and they were in the shower soon enough, pressed together in some way no matter how they arranged themselves, but it was workable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Liar… you’re a fucking liar.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason spent a good, long time holding Rusty close, Rusty’s head tucked under his own chin, enjoying the warm water sliding down them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You’re always hungry, you and your fucking consensualism… bet you didn’t think about it before you decided to go that way, did you, didn’t think that people usually don’t consent to being drained dry just so you can feel that last, sad beat of their heart that’ll make me go away, make me shut up...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason wanted to scratch at his throat, try to make that little, lasting pang of need go away, but it would mean shoving Rusty back.</p>
<p>Dealing with it was a small price to pay for spending some time doing nothing but standing under the shower, feeling Rusty’s breath and heartbeat, all the signs of his lover’s real <em>life</em>, against his chest for a little while.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>